


My Hiro

by IohannaFacTotum



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IohannaFacTotum/pseuds/IohannaFacTotum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When H-01 causes some unintentional trouble in public, Kaede is the first to come to his defense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hiro

Of course she still missed her father. Knowing that he was a hero (not to mention the partner of Barnaby Brooks Jr., meaning he brought her signed gifts whenever he came home) made it easier for her not to be mad at him, but it surely did not keep Kaede from missing him.

However, the new… presence around the house helped to alleviate it a little.  
Ever since Dr. Saito had confiscated and reprogrammed the H-01 androids that had given the heroes so much trouble (and nearly killed her father, no less), one of them had been a constant visitor to the Kaburagi family. It surprised and pleased her to see how very like her dad it was, although it didn’t speak.

It definitely showed on days like this. Hot, boring summer days - usually Fridays, when Grandma handed over her allowance - when there was nothing to do but drag the machine, which she had named “Hiro,” out to get her some ice cream.

Every Friday, Kaede got the same thing - a Bunny Tracks cone. They were fairly well liked, not only for their pleasurable taste and handy shape, but also because the popularity of anything with the word “bunny” in it was in positive correlation with the popularity of one rising superhero. Bunny Tracks cones had seen a rise in sales lately, but Kaede had never expected that to be a problem…

“What do you mean, sold out?” she demanded of the man behind the cart, her face falling in childish disappointment.

The man raised his eyebrow at her and sighed, leaning against the wall behind him, bored. “You heard me, kid. We’re out. Scram.”

H-01 crossed its arms over its chest and tapped its foot. Kaede scowled, but was determined to get her ice cream. She’d waited all week for that allowance, and she would make it pay off. “Fine. Can I get a chocolate sundae crunch-?”

“Outta those, too,” he grumbled, picking something out of his teeth with his fingernail. “Look kid, I’m ‘bout ready to go home. So why don’t you just scoot on down to another vendor.”

Kaede glared daggers at him, then turned and stormed away. “C’mon,” she snapped at H-01, “we’ll just take our business somewhere else.”

The android turned and started to follow her when the vendor scoffed and murmured, “Brat.”

A quick flash, a streak of pink and gray through the air, a smell of burning, and the ice cream cart was split right down the middle, edges melted from the heat of the laser sword now resting against the concrete in the middle. The vendor stood cowering behind it, shaking in his shoes, eyes shooting from the android to the sword and back anxiously.

There was a moment of silence when all the people on the street stopped and stared. Only a moment. When sound returned, it was all vehemently murmured whispers, accompanied by dark glares at H-01, who continued to keep his attention focused on the man behind the cart.

_“Isn’t that one of the robots that tried to kill the heroes?”_

_“I thought they took care of these things…”_

_“What’s it doing out here? I thought they threw them all in the city dump…”_

_“Should have. Trash, all of them.”_

In response to the hostility, the android withdrew its sword and made a motion as if to scratch the back of its head awkwardly. If it could talk, Kaede was sure it would be apologizing, stuttering and embarrassed like her father, trying to laugh it off or something. He could almost hear exactly what her dad would say… _Ah, sorry about that… I’ve got a bit of a temper, don’t I? I’ll just… I’ll pay for that, yeah. Haha, no hard feelings?_

The glances and whispers persisted, and this frustrated Kaede more than she expected. 

_“Don’t they work for… ah, what was it… Ouroboros?”_

_“You’d think someone would have the sense to destroy those things. See how violent it is?”_

_“Yeah, I can’t believe it attacked him like that!”_

_“Those things are bad news.”_

“Cut it out!” Kaede finally snapped, indignant, her cheeks reddening. “He didn’t mean anything by it! It’s not his fault, and neither was what happened back then! Why can’t you be mad at Ouroboros, or Maverick, huh, instead of someone that couldn’t do anything about it?” She turned and grabbed the android’s hand and pulled it along, head held high and shoulders back. “C’mon, Hiro. Let’s go have some fun somewhere else.” Pulling an obedient H-01 behind her, she marched down the street, leaving their audience in shock and awe as they headed to the vendor a few blocks down.

Perhaps it was the android’s likeness to her father than had earned the girl’s fierce loyalty, or maybe the heat had finally gotten to her that day. Whatever the reason, Kaede’s and Hiro’s Ice Cream Fridays remained undisturbed for a long time after.

**Author's Note:**

> Another request: "FOR THE T&B LIST… UHHHM…!! 4 AND 1 ARE OUT IN PUBLIC WHEN 4 EMBARRASSES THEMSELVES ON ACCIDENT. HOW DOES 1 DEFEND THEIR HONOR, IF IT ALL?"
> 
> 4 and 1 were, respectively, H-01 and Kaede.


End file.
